


Modern and Mundane

by 46hasu



Series: Linked Universe AU [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, linked universe au - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Modern AU, No Beta, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: Short drabbles of how Links meet in the modern world before finding out they will be roommates at the Lon Lon Ranch.Update: CH 5 Enter Wild: (1)
Series: Linked Universe AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627771
Comments: 43
Kudos: 207





	1. The Cat Burglar

**Author's Note:**

> None of the chapters are really chronological and can be a stand alone.  
> Also, I really wanted some modern au fluff and humor so a lot of self-indulgence ahead

Link looked up from his laptop as his eyes squinted in suspicion. It was a little past five in the afternoon and usually, his roommate’s cat would be screaming about the empty bowl by now. But there was total silence as he slowly left his desk to the living room. 

“Lucy?” He called trying to find the cat. “Are you hungry?”

No response. 

Concern rose in him sharply as he peeked under the furniture. Lucy was his roommate’s cat but he was fond of the little kitty. It will break his heart when the time comes to leave this apartment at the end of the month. 

“Lucy?” he called again nearly panicking. Where could she have gone?

His roommate wasn’t home yet so it was usually his job to feed the cat. A job he didn’t mind even if it meant the cat would yowl at him regularly. 

Link made his way into the kitchen and snatched the canned cat food from the cupboards. He fiddled with the pop tab and waited to hear the familiar sound of the cat hurling herself in the kitchen. His worry grew when only silence greeted him. 

“Lucy?” He yelled as he exited the kitchen to search the living room more thoroughly. “Here, kitty kitty.”

If Midna sees him making kissy sounds at the furniture while crawling around the room, she would most certainly die of laughter. That or record his actions for blackmail. 

Well, Link was alone now so he continued to prowl around the room while practically turning the furniture upside down. Where is she?

He felt a breeze blow past his ear before he could make more of the kissy noises and baby talk. Link looked up sharply at the window and saw that it was open. 

Oh no. 

Link ran towards the window in dread as he looked around. He knew Lucy didn’t fall to her death with the secure fire escape that was connected to the apartment windows. But his roommate once told him of the time where Lucy would break into multiple apartments using the fire escape. 

“Lucy?” he called in vain. How could he have forgotten to close the window? 

Receiving no response, he slowly climbed out to the fire escape to look signs for the missing cat. The only thing he saw was an open window in the apartment a floor higher. Was Lucy in there?

Looking into people’s apartments through the window was something that Link knew was creepy and suspicious, but his concern for the cat overrode his common sense as he looked. 

To his relief, he saw Lucy sleeping in the sunlight from the opened window. The cat didn’t seem to have a care in the world as it lounged in an unfamiliar environment. 

“Lucy,” he called through the open window. “Come here, baby.”

Lucy didn’t react to his calls besides the flick of her ear. Link’s heart melted as he looked at the adorable display. He was tempted to take a picture. 

_ Focus _ , he scolded himself.  _ Get the cat and get out.  _

A quick scan of the apartment showed that it was nearly empty besides a few furniture covered in sheets and boxes that were taped closed. No one seemed to be in the apartment, so he opened the window wider and snuck in. 

Link slowly made his way over to the cat as to not wake her up. Lucy can be surprisingly skittish when she wakes up from her naps. 

Just before he reached down to get her, however, the apartment door opened as a young man walked in with a scowl on his face. 

“Honestly, Ravio,” he scolded into his phone. “I don’t even know why I bother to-”

He noticed Link, mid-crouch on the floor of his apartment, and yelled. “What the fuck?! Who are you?”

Link raised his hands helplessly as he backed away to the window. The apartment dweller had pink streaks in his blond hair with a vibrant red shirt and a blue beanie. He scowled at Link as he angled himself defensively behind the door, ready to run in case Link wanted to try anything violent. 

But Link didn’t want to try anything violent. 

“I am sorry,” Link stammered as he continued to hold his hands up in surrender. “I am not a burglar. I promise!”

His words did nothing to calm the tenant as he continued to stay in his defensive position. “You look like one to me right now.”

“I was just getting my cat!” Link cried as he gestured to Lucy.

“What cat?” The blond snarked at Link in disbelief. 

“This cat-” Link turned to Lucy, only to find her gone. His luck was getting better and better by the minute. 

“I’ll call you back, Ravio,” Link heard the blond mutter to his phone. “There is a burglar.”

“I’m not a burglar!” Link yelled in his defense. “I live in the apartment below and I was just getting my cat.”

Before the blond could snark at him again there was a yowl. Lucy is hungry now. 

The cat came back to the room to Link while continuing to yowl and meow at him. The blond stared at the scene open-mouthed as he slowly pocketed his phone. 

“Oh,” the blond mumbled. “You were telling the truth.” 

Link couldn’t help the smug grin resting on his face as he picked up Lucy. 

“But that doesn’t mean you should break into other people’s apartments,” the teenager returned to the one he was using before as he scolded Link. “The tenant that moves in this apartment might not be as understanding as me.” 

“I know,” Link waved off his concern as he ducked through the window frame. “This was a one-time thing.” 

Link heard a scoff but no other comment as he climbed back up the fire escape.

* * *

The month passed by quicker than Link would have liked but he was excited to see his new living space. He won’t admit it but he cried when he had to say goodbye to Lucy before he left early in the morning. 

“Don’t break into apartments, okay?” Link lectured the squirming cat in his arms. “I nearly got arrested because of you.” 

He ignored his previous roommate’s amused chuckle as he said his goodbyes. 

Link’s new place was closer to his work and university so he didn’t hesitate to rent a room online. The added bonus that Link was personally excited about was that the place was in a ranch so it would be hard to be homesick anymore. 

After an hour of driving, he arrived at the Lon Lon Ranch and the place was as lovely as he hoped for it to be with the open field and farm animals grazing peacefully. 

He walked up to the small cabin at the corner of the ranch and inspected the place. The landlords hadn’t been exaggerating about how old it was. Link bet that it could easily surpass his adoptive parents’ ages combined. But it looked like it was fixed nice enough to meet living conditions. 

Link briefly wondered if the landlords will allow him to see the horses when the door abruptly opened. He stepped away from the door as not to get his face hit and was greeted by a man in his mid to late thirties. He had an imposing figure that demanded respect and a scar over one of his eyes. Link’s curiosity piqued at the sight of the scar but he quickly dismissed it. 

Link straightened his back and put on a friendly smile. “Hi, I’m Link and I am renting a room here.”

The man, who he assumed was one of the landlords, stared at Link with his eye before he muttered. “I figured you were.”

He moved out of the way to let Link in. “Come in and we will talk more about your contract and get you settled in.” 

Link followed the man into the kitchen and stopped midstep. The man felt his sudden halt and turned back to Link. 

“Is something wrong?” He asked, his voice surprisingly concerned. 

But Link ignored the question as he stared into the kitchen as old embarrassment and shame washed over him. 

Sitting next to the dining table was the blond tenant with pink streaks. The former apartment tenant had a spoonful of cereal raised halfway to his mouth looking surprised as much as Link.

The man watched the two stare at each other with confusion rolling off him.

“Do you two know each other?” He asked them as he glanced back and forth. 

“Yeah,” the former apartment tenant put his spoon back into the bowl of cereal. “He is the cat burglar I told you about.”


	2. Gorillas Love Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently a peaceful day in the park is too much to ask for when it comes to Link.

Link sat down on the park bench with a relieved sigh. Being a mechanic took a lot out of you physically but it was a thrill to figure out what was wrong and the best way to fix it. It was like solving a puzzle that helped him center his thoughts. But a little break is always appreciated especially since he just finished packing all his belongings. 

Link bit into his apple and fished through his bag for the book that Zelda lent him. It wasn’t his favorite but it was fun to read. A little part of him wanted to chuck the book at a wall at times while the other scolded himself to be patient with it. Maybe after he finished it he could come up with a solid opinion. 

He opened the book to where he left off and continued to read. 

It must have been a half an hour and he already felt the rampant thoughts running through his head. And they all contradicted each other. 

On one hand, this book was terrible with the plot holes and last-minute character redemptions. But there were some heartfelt scenes that left his eyesight a little blurry. However, the author completely disregarded the character growth and potential of the protagonist’s love interest, which left him a little irate. At least the book was almost over now. 

Zelda wasn’t lying when she said this book wasn’t the best she read. In fact, she probably gave it to him just so she could have someone to talk about it. He was still two chapters away from finishing it and he already wanted to go on a flying rant about his mixed opinions of this book. 

While he was busy stewing over his thoughts, he failed to hear someone behind him shout in a warning and found himself on the ground with a throbbing headache. 

“Oh my goddess,” someone said, hovering over him. “Please don’t be dead.” 

Link blinked a couple of times trying to study his surroundings. What happened?

“Oh, you’re alive,” the voice above him cheered. 

Link was alive alright. He doubted there could be such a painful headache in the afterlife. 

“What happened?” Link asked, hoping his voice wasn’t slurring. “Where am I?”

“Well,” the voice hesitated before answering. “You were sitting on a park bench when a football slammed into your head.”

A football? 

_ What kind of an idiot throws a football at people’s heads?  _ He grumbled to himself as he struggled to stand up. 

_ Could have been an accident _ , he relented as he lost his initial anger. 

“Here let me,” the voice offered his hand and Link struggled to focus on it. His throbbing head wasn’t helping. 

When his eyesight finally cleared he found himself lying on the ground as a blond boy with a blue scarf leaned over him. Link shoved his overgrown bangs from his face and accepted the hand. 

The stranger gently settled him on the park bench next to his bag. Link let out a sigh of relief as his throbbing pain started to die down. 

“Is this yours?” The blond asked, holding up his headband. Link couldn’t manage more than a nod as he accepted it. Honestly, all he was sure of was how much he wanted to curl up and sleep. 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep now,” the man with a blue scarf chided him as if he could sense Link’s drowsiness. “You just woke up.” 

“Just woke up?’ Link asked, becoming aware just a little bit. 

“Yeah,” the man sat beside him. “You were pretty unresponsive when I got to you at first.”

Link frowned at his words. What kind of a person had the strength of a gorilla to knock someone unconscious with a football?

Well, if they managed to hit someone, they must also have the brains of a gorilla. 

Link heard the man laugh awkwardly beside him and realized too late he was talking to himself. 

“Oh, sorry,” Link said to the man. “I’m still out of it.”

The concern in the man’s expression grew as he leaned down to pick up Link’s dropped book. His worries immediately seemed to disappear as he looked at the cover of the book. 

“ _ The Tales of the Knight Alistair _ ,” he read the title out loud with a smile. “I love this one. It’s a classic.”

“Really?” Link asked, unable to keep the disbelief off his voice. “That book?”

The stranger, fortunately, didn’t notice Link’s tone as he continued eagerly. “Yeah. How far are you in? Because it only gets better after each chapter, especially the character Allana.”

“Allana got killed midway through the final arc though,” Link pointed out with disdain. He was still bitter about her getting killed. “And it was a pretty pointless death too.”

“Pointless?!” the man nearly screamed in outrage. “Her death motivated her sister to conquer the Isle of the Lost as the love of her life managed to escape safely.” 

Link didn’t know if it was the throbbing headache or this man’s attitude but he felt the need to argue. And there were no second or third or fourth thoughts at that decision. “Perhaps. But she didn’t need to die in that arc. The author just got rid of her because he couldn’t find a way to actually use her character development.” 

“That’s not true,” the blue scarf man argued indignantly. “She fought in the frontlines bravely as she defended her homeland from the Serpent Dragon. If it wasn’t for her fighting Alistair never would have gotten the Cape of the Light.” 

“Don’t get me started on Alistair,” Link scoffed. “He faced no consequences for his actions and he was such a two-dimensional character.” 

“Alistair is not two dimensional,” the stranger argued back with the same tone as Link. “He is noble and kind. And he faced consequences for his actions. If you read the prequel then you would know.” 

“There is a prequel?” Link asked in disbelief. The book wasn’t horrible but Link personally didn’t think this book deserved an expansion. 

“You should have read that first,” the man sighed. “It is way better than this and the author really made improvements in his writing.”

“Does this mean he finally stopped writing a paragraph to describe female characters’ boobs?” Link asked deadpan. Those parts of the book made him want to throw the book into the fire. He picked up the book to read fantasy adventure, not porn. 

The stranger apparently felt the same as his face turned a vibrant shade of red and looked away from Link. “No, he still does that.” Link heard the guy mumble under his breath. 

“Yeah,” Link said slowly. “I don’t think I can continue reading this.”

“Fair enough,” the man shrugged as he stood up much to Link’s surprise. After all his arguing, he half expected this guy to list down twenty reasons to read the prequel. 

“But is your head okay?” The blond looked at Link with a careful expression. “I did hit you pretty hard there.” 

Link was about to wave off his concerns until he heard the last part. “Wait. You are the gorilla that threw the football at me?!” 

The gorilla spluttered indignantly before responding. “I didn’t mean to hit you! Honest.” 

Link tried to steady himself before responding. Part of him wanted to drag this man to the court so he could pay the rent for his new place for the rest of his life. But another part stopped him since technically the guy did own up to it. Besides his headache was nearly gone so he really didn’t have many grievances to use anyway. 

“I really am sorry,” the man apologized. “Are you sure you are alright? Because I can give you a ride back home or a hospital.” 

Link shook his head at the offer. “I just need to rest for a while and I will be on my way.” 

The blond smiled in relief before offering his hand. “Well if you insist ….?”

“Link,” he answered, shaking his hand. 

“No, really.” The stranger laughed, although there was an edge to his voice. “What is your name?” 

“Link.” He insisted. 

The man stared at him in disbelief and Link wondered if he met this guy before and forgot. 

“Well, uh, Link,” He spoke up before Link could ask. “This is a weird coincidence because I am also Link.” 

* * *

Link partially expected the coincidence to end at the park but it carried on. His new landlord was also named Link. And so were his three new roommates. He honestly didn’t know why he was surprised when the blond with the same blue scarf was the one to greet him at the front door. 

The Link with the pink highlights let out an annoyed groan as the other Links sat around the dining table with their various shades of blond heads lined up. 

“I am convinced you do this on purpose,” the pink-haired one pointed an accusatory finger at the Link with the scar. “How could this just be a coincidence?”

“I do not,” The landlord Link defended himself. “You are the only ones who responded to the ads.” 

“Well, that’s weird,” said the Link with the darkest blond hair. “I think this ranch is a lovely place to live in. Why aren’t more people renting rooms out?”

“I prefer the city myself,” muttered Link with the blue scarf before speaking up. “But yes, it is weird that we are all Link.” 

Link watched them argue back and forth about the coincidence. It was almost amusing since this is what he pretty much expects his mind to look like. So many thoughts that were the same but just different enough to stand out by itself. 

“Well, as long as you are staying here,” The landlord spoke up. “We are going to be needing nicknames for each other.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four and Warriors still argue about the book and the others are sick of it.


	3. Old Fears and New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link never hoped to return to this place.

Link did not want to be here. Honestly, he still had nightmares about this place even though he left several years ago. 

He shuffled at the front entrance to his late high school, trying to steel his nerves. 

This was ridiculous. Link was nearly an adult now and an old broken down building was what scared him. Honestly, he should be more terrified of his new bills instead. 

That was why he was here. His apartment had evicted him and his university only gave him financial aid for his education if he did community service. Unfortunately, one of the places that he had to volunteer for was his old high school even if it was nearly a day away from his university. 

_ Just go in there, Link, _ he tried to motivate himself. It’s just an old building.  _ Nothing can hurt you there anymore.  _

But he still stood frozen at the doors of the building. 

Link was lucky that he only had to volunteer when school was out of session. He did not think he could bear looking terrified in front of teenagers. They could be so mean. 

He knew his job only involved heavy lifting items that the teachers couldn’t and run small errands for the school’s annual event, Film Day. It was a day where kids would record short films involving their life or interests and show it off to others. Link always thought the event was kind of sad since the only way to have anyone do anything in this event was to bribe children with extra credit. 

“Hey,” a voice jolted him out of his thoughts. “You’re blocking the door.”

Link looked down to see a blond boy with a bright blue shirt frowning at him. “Oh, sorry.”

“It’s fine,” the boy waved his apology off. “Are you a volunteer for this event?”

“Yes, I am.”

The boy’s face brightened up. “Great! Follow me. I need your help with these posters.” 

Now that eyes were on him, there was no way he could continue to stress outside the school gates. “Okay.” 

The hallway smelled as musty as he remembered with beaten and graffitied lockers. Ceiling lights reflected the scratched and stained floor with a stubborn luminosity. There was still the unnerving feeling of walking the empty halls that were meant to be crowded and loud. But the only noises were the sounds of his old sneakers squeaking on the tile floors. 

It was a surreal experience being here in his old school. Nothing had changed besides a few posters and fliers that scattered the walls and the floor. He briefly wondered if the old graffiti he drew on a whim with a sharpie was still in the locker corner at the end of the hall. 

He would have been comfortable with the silence but the teenager thought otherwise. “What’s it like in a university? Is it as wild as the movies make it?”

Link thought for a while before answering. Since he was the older one, he should try to encourage this kid to pursue education. “Not really. Just a whole bunch of studying for tests and homework.”

“I figured,” the boy said. “The extra work must suck huh?”

“Kind of,” Link answered honestly. So much for being a role model. 

“It can’t be any worse than high school, though,” the boy stopped in front of a billboard and held up the poster. “Or middle school.”

Link cringed at the old memory of his middle school years. “It is way better than middle school, I’ll tell you that.”

“Hold the corners up while I staple it,” the boy directed him. “It shouldn’t take too long.” 

Link did as he was told as the boy talked about how he was looking forward to graduating from high school even though he is still a freshman. 

“Mr. Link,” a voice shouted from the end of the hall. Link immediately stiffened his posture as panic seeped in. Oh, goddesses, she was still here.

He hesitantly raised his eyes up to find an aged woman with a long black skirt and a navy blue knit sweater walking towards them. It was a scene of his nightmares. 

To Link’s surprise, the boy put down his stapler and looked at the teacher, “What?”

“I told you to put the poster where it would be seen by visitors,” Mrs. Nesbit stalked towards the two to point at the poster. “This is too far from the front gates to be seen.” 

The poster she pointed at turned out to be an arrow pointing down the hall to the school’s amphitheater. Link highly doubted visitors (if any show up) would miss this poster. But Mrs. Nesbit clearly thought otherwise. 

“Oh,” the boy looked like he wanted to argue only to shrug. “I’ll put up another one closer to the gates then. Sorry.” 

Mrs. Nesbit opened her mouth to say something more until she made eye contact with Link. He might as well have stabbed himself then and there from the way, his body impulsively lurched from pain. 

“Why, Mr. Link,” Mrs. Nesbit said with false sweetness. “I didn’t think I would see you again.” 

“I am here as a volunteer,” Link managed to bring himself to answer though it came out quieter than he would have liked. Apparently it came out quieter than Mrs. Nesbit would have liked it as well. 

“What was that?” Mrs. Nesbit leaned in closer to Link raising her voice. “I couldn’t hear you muttering.” 

“I said,” Link raised his voice only to hear it crack. “I am here as a volunteer.” 

Mrs. Nesbit leaned back with a smile. “Well, why didn’t you say so?”

_ I did say so _ , Link thought, frustrated.  _ And I know you heard me. _

“You know volunteers have to sign in with the Main Office first though,” Mrs. Nesbit said. “If you don't, someone might have called the security on you.” 

Link hid behind his brown locks to avoid making eye contact. Give it to Mrs. Nesbit to make him seem like a stupid little kid again. As she always has done. 

“He was going to,” the boy interrupted Mrs. Nesbit before she could continue. “I asked him to help me with the posters first.”

Mrs. Nesbit’s eyes immediately snapped to the boy. “Well, give it to trouble makers to flock towards each other. Hurry up then, you are wasting more time than you usually do.”

When she turned to walk away, the boy immediately scowled and flipped the bird at her. Link watched the boy in surprise as he started to mutter words directed towards Mrs. Nesbit that boys his age definitely shouldn’t say. Luckily, she was too far away to hear him as he continued to curse at her. 

“She always does this,” the boy ranted. “Looking down on me and making every little thing I do appear as a crime.” 

“I’m surprised that she didn’t retire,” Link found himself speaking. “She is old as bones.” 

“Right?” the boy nearly shouted in agreement. “I hope she retires soon. That or get eaten by a gator.” 

Link laughed at the boy’s words. He didn’t think he relaxed this easily his whole life after a row with Mrs. Nesbit. 

“Hey!” The boy perked up. “She said your name is Link?”

“Yeah?”

“I am also Link!” The boy jumped up and down with excitement. “This is so cool.” 

Link pushed his brown locks away from his eyes. “Really?” 

“Yeah!” The Little Link smiled at him. “Come on! Let’s get you signed in so Mrs. Nesbit won’t call the security on you.”

“I know you are joking but that is something she would definitely do.” 

* * *

Link immediately warmed up to Little Link as he led them around the halls of the school to put their posters up. They joked about Mrs. Nesbit and their favorite movies. 

“I am actually here because I need an A in Mrs. Nesbit’s class,” Little Link explained. “She gave me a zero on an essay where we had to write about our lives. She didn’t believe me when I said I was born in the islands.” 

“She did a similar thing to a girl in my class,” Link said. “And she failed me in so many assignments because ‘my handwriting was too messy.’”

“Link!” A voice called behind them. 

Both Link and Little Link turned back to a blonde girl walking towards them. “The festival started half an hour ago! Where have you been?”

“Sorry, Tetra,” Little Link shrugged. “Mrs. Nesbit forced me to reposition the posters. Apparently the reason we don’t have enough visitors is that I placed the posters in the wrong places.” 

Tetra had brown skin and stormy blue eyes that vaguely reminded Link of someone he knew. Her lips formed into a scowl at Little Link’s words before cursing. 

“That old crone, I swear,” Tetra muttered. “She knows I need you to present the film.” 

“Well, let’s go then,” Little Link said as he crudely stapled the last poster on. “I am not going to ghost you when you need me.” 

Tetra sighed in relief before her sharp eyes snapped towards Link. He immediately decided that he did not want to be on her bad side even if he was older than her. 

“You’re a volunteer?” She asked, though her tone revealed she already knew. 

“Oh Tetra,” Wind jumped between the two with a smile. “Guess what his name is.”

She gave him a bemused look before guessing, “Link?”

“Ding-ding!” Little Link mimicked a bell. “He is a Link!” 

Link decided to ignore the “a Link” remark and held his hand out to Tetra. “Nice to meet you.” 

She shook his hand with a firm grip. “You too.” 

They hurriedly walked to the amphitheater to catch Mrs. Nesbit about to introduce the next short film. 

“The next film is called ‘Wind Waker’ by Zelda Nohansen and Link,” Mrs. Nesbit announced to the meager crowd of bored parents and teenagers. 

Link was too busy being surprised by the name Zelda that he nearly fell on the asphalt when Tetra and Little Link pushed him aside to run to the projectors. He wasn’t sure why he was so surprised at the name when he knew two Zeldas. 

In his moment of surprise, he nearly missed how Mrs. Nesbit refused to say Little Link’s last name and the way Tetra grumbled, “I keep telling her I don’t like to be called that, but does she listen?”

Link quietly sat far from the crowd to be not caught by Mrs. Nesbit but close enough to watch the short film. Little Link fussed with the speakers while Tetra was trying to upload the film to the projectors. 

The already meager crowd started to talk among themselves or check their phones while they waited for the film. They were willing to wait but Mrs. Nesbit was not so patient. 

She stalked towards Tetra with a scowl but Tetra was quicker. With a click of a button, the video player popped up on the projector screen as the film started to play. 

Link watched Mrs. Nesbit stalk back towards her seat before turning his attention back to the film. 

The film opened with a little girl laughing into the camera while sitting on the sandy ground that Hyrule assumed was the beach. Hyrule noticed the way the little girl’s nose crinkled while laughing much like the Little Link’s. 

The scene cut to an old woman cooking over the stove. Little Link’s voice would occasionally ask questions about the soup being cooked. “Tell me a story about the soup, Grandma.” 

“I had your ma make it your father when they just met each other,” the old woman said with a smile. “Years after they married, your father told me that he already thought your ma was the love of his life but it was the soup that really won him over.” 

Laughter was heard from behind the camera as the old woman said something more in a language that Link couldn’t quite recognize. The film switched scenes again to Tetra this time. She was wearing a loose tank top with her hair tied into a tight bun. The seagulls sang overhead as she held up her camera to film the birds. 

The film continued in a similar manner with abrupt scene changes and cut dialogues. It was quite lovely in Link’s opinion, it reminded him of those home videos tucked away in corners of a room somewhere. A lot of love had gone into the film even with the clumsy editing attempts and the skewed camera angles. 

The film finished with the words “The End” typed in comic sans much to Link’s amusement. Tetra and Little Link walked next to the projector and gave a little bow to the bored crowd. 

“What did you think?” Little Link asked Link when he came to sit next to him. “I know the editing was a little lazy but there aren’t a lot of points being offered for this extra credit.” 

“It is silly to put in extra effort when ten measly points are being offered by Mrs. Nesbit,” Tetra nodded. “But it wasn’t too bad was it?”

“It was great,” Link said honestly. “I thought it was lovely.” 

Little Link blushed at Link’s compliment and didn’t say anything. 

“Can you be quiet over there?” Mrs. Nesbit shouted from the amphitheater. “People are trying to watch the film.” 

“Sorry,” Tetra shouted back and muttered disdainfully, “even if all you did was talk throughout our film.” 

Link snickered at Tetra’s grumbling. It was so similar to the way his Zeldas would grumble. 

“At least we don’t have to deal with her anymore,” Little Link whispered to Tetra. “At least until the end of the school year.” 

“Why is that?” Link asked. “Did you get a new teacher?”

“No, remember when I said I needed an A in her class?” Link nodded. “Tetra and I have been chosen by this university for Study Experience and we can only do it if we have straight As.” 

“What’s Study Experience?” Link asked. He doesn’t remember something like that being offered when he was in high school. 

“It’s when a university invites students to take a few general education classes at their school,” Tetra explained before Little Link could. “We get extra college credit from the university but it would mean we would have to stop taking classes in this school so as not to get overwhelmed. Which is a win really.” 

“So,” Link said slowly. “It’s like studying abroad?” 

“Yeah,” Little Link nodded, “except the university won’t let us live in the dorm despite being hours away from here. But it’s still a win.” 

Link nodded in agreement. If he had that choice in his high school, he would have taken it. But realistically speaking, he knows he wouldn’t have since his grades were subpar at best. 

The three watched the rest of the films in silence but quickly grew bored. Tetra had somehow roped them into a game of making fun of Mrs. Nesbit. 

“She always has that blue knit sweater on,” Tetra snickered. “Does she have nothing else to wear?” 

“You know she has been wearing that since I went here?” Link laughed along. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she doesn’t” 

“You’re both wrong,” Little Link interrupted them with a flat expression. “She obviously has 54 of those sweaters at home and counting. One for each child she traumatized.” 

Tetra and Link barked out a loud laugh at Little Link’s remark. From his teary eyes, Link saw Mrs. Nesbit started to stalk towards them with a scowl. And for once Link wasn’t scared. 

* * *

Link was a little sad to know he would never see Little Link or Tetra again especially if they are going away as they claimed. Talking with those two had been the best time he had in awhile. 

The little time he spent with them did bring some comfort and luxury to change his perspective of his current condition. 

His classes were affordable now. He managed to find a new place to live that had cheaper rent after he got evicted from his apartment. Zelda had insisted that he could stay with her family as long as he wanted, but he didn’t want to intrude anymore. 

His new place seemed pretty cool anyway. But his roommates and new landlord were a little bizarre. 

For one, they all had the same name which led to some frustration among the group. They all seemed to have some history outside the ranch as well from the way they occasionally argued. 

The one who called himself Legend would occasionally call Twilight a “Cat Burglar” much to the latter’s frustration. Four and Warriors often got into arguments about a book series so often that Link and everyone else knew the entire plot now. His landlord, Time, was a little intimidating but instantly melted like ice when his wife would be around. 

Apparently, it was her idea to start renting out the old cabin instead of tearing it down for more land on the ranch. It was clever seeing that the ranch was close to a university. 

“Your new roommate would be coming soon,” Time entered the kitchen. “Be sure to be on your best behavior because he is a young one.” 

“If you say his name is Link, I am going to scream,” Legend said as he put down his spoon into his bowl of cereal. 

“His name is Link,” Time said with a bemused expression. “Don’t scream.” 

Legend seemed pretty tempted though. 

“When you say young,” Warriors said. “How old are we talking here?”

“He will be turning fourteen soon.” Time answered. “I just got off the phone with his grandmother. He's moving in because of some school program.” 

Link perked up. “I may know the kid then.” 

A knock sounded not even seconds after he spoke. Was it Little Link?

Twilight, being closest to the door, greeted their new roommate and ushered him into the kitchen. Link leaned back a little to see him and felt a smile grow on his face. 

“Little Link!” He waved to his new roommate. “Good to see you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the only one who wakes up with nightmares of their old school and teachers right???  
> Anyway, Wind and Hyrule are real bros now


	4. An Unexpected Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link wasn't expecting a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep this is still going

Link was not expecting a phone call from his new landlord today. 

He had just finished packing the last of his boxes when he heard the ringtone. It was interesting to say at least when he heard a loud screech of a cuccoo when he answered the phone.

“I am not going to survive this,” a gruff voice spoke at the other end of the line. “But I guess I lived a good life.” 

Concern spiked up and Link could almost feel his heart stop at those words. What was happening?

But before he could ask, his new landlord interrupted him again. “I just want to let you know that I love you and marrying you was the best decision of my life.”

What?

“Wait-” Link attempted to speak up only to be interrupted by another screech of a cuccoo followed by a string of cursing.

“They found me,” his landlord said sadly. “Tell your father I said I have always looked up to him. And take care of those kids, alright? They’re a good bunch.” 

If Link wasn’t concerned before he sure was now. 

“Uhm-” Link tried to think of a way to interrupt the man until he heard a loud  _ bang _ . 

“They’re knocking down the door!” The landlord screamed. “Please get home soon. I might actually die, Malon.” 

“From cuccoos?” Link befuddled. Those fluffy birds would never harm anyone.

But his landlord didn’t hear Link’s flabbergasted question as more screeching and crashing sound from the receiver. 

“Take that you demon birds!” Came a shout. “You cannot kill me!”

Link wondered if he should feel more sorry for his landlord or for the cuccoos.

“Good news, Malon,” his landlord spoke enthusiastically. “I can make it to dinner alive tonight.”

Link managed to hold in the laughter from his landlord’s enthusiastic and joyful tone. This man really thought cuccoos could kill him. 

“Oh, I can see your car pulling up,” the landlord said. “You should have told me that you were driving. Wait there, I’ll help you with the bags.”

There was the sound of shuffling and some conversation that he could not quite make out. Now that his wife was home, he was bound to notice that he wasn’t talking to his wife. Link considered hanging up the call now. 

But before he could reach the red button to end the call he heard an awkward stutter. “Link?”

“Yes?” Link held his phone up to his ear again, trying to keep from laughing. 

“I hope you haven’t changed your mind about moving in,” his landlord awkwardly fumbled. “Especially after my uh …”

“Not at all,” Link felt a smile grow on his face. He slowly counted to ten to himself to keep from laughing. “I just hope you don’t mind the pet bird that I mentioned in the contract, considering your phobia.” 

“No, no,” the landlord interrupted him. “I don’t have a phobia of birds. Just cuccoos.”

“Oh,” Link sighed in relief. “Then I will be there tomorrow to unpack and finalize everything.” 

“Yes, thank you for …” the landlord fumbled. “I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”

“No, not at all,” Link hung up and a burst of wheezing laughter escaped him. 

* * *

The small cabin really was lovelier than pictures posted online. Link admired the scenery before knocking on the door. A boy around his age with a blue scarf opened the door and barely spared him a glance before looking back inside and shouting, “Time! He’s here.”

“Time?” Link asked, head tilted. “I am actually here to talk to Link and move in.” 

“Is your name also Link?”

“...Yes?” Link had been amazed at the coincidence that he and his landlord shared the same name. 

The man nodded. “Yep, you’re here for Time. My name is Link as well but you can call me Warrior.”

Link blinked, half expecting the guy to be joking. But there was no mirth in his eyes as he gestured for Link to come in. 

Link wasn’t sure what he was expecting his new landlord to look like but it wasn’t this. Next to the kitchen table sat a tall blond man with a scar over one eye. He was a little intimidating with his stoic face. 

Link looked over the man again and barely managed to muffle out his laugh behind his hand. The landlord’s face turned a bright shade of red at Link’s laughter. 

“Sorry,” Link muttered, counting to ten again. “I was just thinking about yesterday.” 

“What happened yesterday?” Warriors asked as he poured a drink. 

“Nothing important,” the landlord piped up before Link could say. “Link, if you could sign these that would be great.”

“You’re in for a surprise when you meet the rest of us,” Warriors gave Link a smile. “It’s the craziest coincidence.” 


	5. Enter Wild (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets his new roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite hardly ever writing or opening the doc, I thought about this work a lot and here I finally am

Link wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting when he pulled into his new place. He talked to his new landlord and he had been told several times that everyone in the place was named Link. He partially didn’t believe it. 

He dismounted his motorcycle and pulled his helmet off. He shoved his hair back, hoping it would make him look less like a mess. Without the tinted visor of the helmet, Link thought the small cabin was a nice place. It’s age certainly showed in some places but he could also see the more recent repairs that kept it still standing. 

The porch creaked loudly as he approached the front door and knocked. He heard the sounds of people arguing along with the loud TV inside, but the door remained closed. He raised his hand to knock again only to pull back as it was opened with a guy around his age with dark hair. He had a sleepy look on him that disappeared into shock as he looked at Link’s face. But smiled at him anyway. 

“Link?” he asked. 

“Yep,” Link held up his hand to the guy. “I am guessing that you’re my new housemate.” 

His new roommate laughed politely and tore his eyes away from Link’s face to his hand. “And you guessed right. Call me Sky.”

“Cause of the same name thing?” 

“Yep. Everyone here is named Link. Strange isn’t it?” 

“Very,” Link nodded and stepped into the place. The smell of cologne, leather, and a whole lot of laundry detergent hit him abruptly. But the place looked cozy. 

“Time is out for the day,” Sky said, closing the door. “You can review your contract with him when he gets back later tonight.” He looked at Link’s backpack. “Is that all you have?” 

Link reached for the straps of his bag. “I have more stuff coming in soon. I couldn’t carry all of them on my motorcycle.” 

At the mention of his motorcycle, a kid ran out of the living room towards him. 

“Is that your bike?” The kid asked Link, his eyes widened a little as he met Link’s eyes but maintained his excited demeanor. “That’s so cool. Can you give me a ride?” 

Link looked down at the kid and smiled. “If your parents are cool with it, sure.” 

“Sweet!” the kid punched the air. “I’m Wind.” 

“Link.” 

“That too. But nicknames are far less confusing if we’re going to live together from now on.” 

“Speaking of nicknames,” Sky said. “Have you chosen your nickname yet?” 

“Ah, no,” Link admitted. “I will think about it more when all the paperwork is finished.” 

A particularly loud yell startled Link as he looked up to the source. Sky and Wind however merely rolled their eyes at the commotion. 

“Here we go again,” Wind complained. “They’ve been like this ever since the TV show was announced.” 

“What TV show?” 

“Have you ever heard of  _ The Tales of the Knight Alistair _ ?” Sky asked Link. 

“Sort of.” Link said thinking about the book with worn and dog eared pages. “Isn’t that the book series about dragons or something?” 

“Pretty much. Some network announced that the book was being adapted into a TV show.” 

“And?”

“Our two roommates, Four and Warriors, love the book series,” Wind answered. “Well, Warriors does. All Four does is nitpick it.” 

“Anyway,” Sky said. “Ever since I moved in, they would always argue about it and until recently their, uh, debates started to die down.” 

“Until the TV show was announced,” Link guessed. 

“Yep,” Wind said as Sky nodded. “It just gave them new topics to ‘debate.’ And they have been at it ever since.”

Link looked back to where the yelling was coming from. “Should I be worried?”

“Nah,” Wind waved his hand dismissively. “It can be pretty annoying at times, but it’s never too serious and they both know when to quit.” 

Wind was interrupted as a blond guy in a bright blue scarf stomped out of the living room. He momentarily stopped in front of Link, his eyes wide in surprise. But he didn’t say anything before running upstairs. 

Link looked to where the guy ran off with a frown. But both Wind and Sky didn’t seem fazed by what happened so Link decided to drop the topic. 

“Can one of you show me around the house until Time comes back?” he decided to ask. “I would like to see my room before I sign anything.” 

“Oh, that’s smart,” Sky said. “I would be happy to show you around.” 

“If you need anything, just yell,” Wind said as he headed to the stairs. “I’ll be with Warriors.” 

“Let’s start with the living room,” Sky led him away from the doorstep. “It’s a little messy but very comfortable.” 

The living room was as messy as Sky had said. There were three coffee tables, all skewed in an odd angle with old magazines and books piled on top. A flat TV was placed on one of the emptier coffee tables and Link wondered how it was managing to stay on top without being tipped over. 

A large dark green sofa sat in the center of the room. Link couldn’t help but think of the couches in grandmothers’ homes with several mysterious stains. Worn throw pillows were on the sofa as a decorative along with a blue throw blanket. 

“It’s a pretty good spot to nap,” Sky said nodding towards it. “If it’s quiet enough that is. It is also pretty comfortable if you’re going to binge-watch your favorite shows.” 

Despite the clutter, Link could easily think of himself sitting on that sofa with a book in hand. The sunlight entering the room was also a nice addition. “It does look very homely.” 

Sky seemed to perk up at Link’s words. “I am quite attached to this room more than anywhere else.” 

Link could also see Sky napping away on the sofa. “What is that door for?” He pointed at the white wooden door at the corner of the room with a clear wall file attached to the door with “Four” written on it with a black marker. 

“Oh, that leads to the basement,” Sky approached the door and knocked on it. “But Four uses it as his room.” 

The door opened sharply and a grumpy looking kid stood at the doorway. “What?” 

“I was wondering if you would like to meet our new roommate,” Sky said, ignoring Four’s grumpy question. 

The kid seemed to calm down as he looked at Sky. “Oh, I thought you were Warriors. Sorry about that, Sky,” he looked over to Link and blinked in surprise. But the expression quickly disappeared with a polite nod of his head. “Hi, call me Four.”

“Four?”

“Long story,” Four shrugged. “But it’s nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you too. I haven’t chosen a nickname yet.” 

“I am sure you will soon enough,” Four shrugged and Link noticed that Four was actually pretty close to his age despite his short height. “Heard that you have a motorcycle.” 

“Oh, it’s an old thing,” Link shrugged. “But a pretty good ride if you need it.” 

“Well, I am a mechanic. If you need any help with it, you can call me.” Four said and turned back to his room. “I got to go now. But I will see you later.” 

“See you at dinner,” Sky waved as Four closed the door.

“He seems nice,” Link said, trying to piece together what could have annoyed Four to the point where he had to start yelling. 

“He is,” Sky moved away from the door and lowered his voice. “But he is quick to anger if you annoy him enough. Fair tip to you from me, don’t start arguments about cars in front of him. You will never win.” 

Link smiled at Sky’s joking tone. “I will keep that in mind.” 

“Let me show you the kitchen,” Sky led Wild back to the direction they came from. “Hardly any of us are here to cook unless someone’s trying to make macaroni and cheese.”

Link frowned at Sky’s words. “Do you not know how to cook?” 

“Well, I made...attempts.” Sky laughed nervously. “But I am sure I will get the hang of it soon.” 

Link made a mental note to himself to teach Sky if he does end up living here. 

The kitchen wasn’t as brightly lit as the living room. In fact, the only source of light seemed to the one from the ceiling light. It was a little crowded from the large table and a counter that stood between the chairs and the stove. The stove looked unused compared to the microwave with faded buttons. 

A teenager with a pink streak around Link’s age sat on the table eating a bowl of cereal. He looked up from his bowl as Sky and Link entered the room. He momentarily frowned at Link before looking back to Sky. “I thought they would never shut up,” he sighed. “Now I can enjoy my meal in peace.”

Link frowned down at the teenager. No one in his family called cereal a meal. It was more of a quick breakfast or a snack. 

“I wouldn’t hold my breath,” Sky laughed. “They will be back at it again at dinner.” 

The teenager sighed in defeat before turning to Link with a more friendly look. “You’re our new roommate?” 

Link nodded. Before he could say anything, the teenager sighed again. “Link?” 

“You are Link as well, right?” 

“Unfortunately. But you can call me Legend.” 

“Legend?” 

“I didn’t choose it,” Legend shrugged and took a spoonful of his cereal. “And let me warn you if you play loud music past 10 o’clock. I. Will. Deck. You.” 

Link smiled a little at the threat. “Don’t worry. I have headphones.” 

Legend looked slightly relieved at that. “Then I have nothing to complain about you for now.” 

“If you’re worried about any loud music, don’t worry,” Sky said to Link. “Time explicitly banned that in the contracts. Legend just had some bad experiences with his previous roommate.” 

“Oh, do I have stories,” Legend said. “Bass music during the night, setting up the apartment as a store, and that damn bird that shi--” 

“You can ask him all about it later,” Sky interrupted. “Let me show you the second floor.” 

Link glanced back at Legend who now had a haunted look on his face. He wondered just what his old roommate did before following after Sky. 

The stairs weren’t steep as he first assumed. Link skipped up the stairs, wondering how fast he can run up and down through without tripping. 

The second floor was nothing but a thin hallway with rooms all arranged in an orderly line on both sides. Each wooden door had clear wall holders with the nicknames of each resident attached like the one for the basement. 

“This here is my room,” Sky nodded to the closed-door closest to the stairs. His door had a bare minimum of decorations and a whiteboard. “You can use the whiteboard if you need anything from me.”

Link approached the door and saw that the whiteboard was filled with requests to wash the dishes for the night in different colored markers. He also heard soft chirps behind the door. 

“Do you have a pet bird?” 

Sky smiled as he reached for the door handle. “I do.” He paused. “Are you afraid of birds?” 

Link frowned at the question. “No. Why do you ask?” 

Sky bit his lips and looked away. “No reason.” 

Link could have sworn Sky was smiling before he looked away. 

“Well, I think you look very pretty,” Link heard a muffled voice behind the door. “Don’t try to even it out too much though. It just leads to a mess, trust me.” 

Sky stopped at the voice as well and turned to the door. “Looks like Warriors found something new to preoccupy himself with.” He turned to Link. “Why don’t you meet him?”

Link hesitantly thought of the earlier shouting followed by the huff. “I don’t know.” 

“Don’t worry about before,” Sky said, reaching for the door. “He is pretty friendly once you get to know him.” 

Link momentarily hesitated before nodding towards Sky. Before Sky could knock the door, Wind threw the door open with an expectant smile. Link immediately noticed the dark line of mascara and a glittery blue eye shadow as Wind smiled up at them. 

“Do you like it?” he said, flaunting his new look. “Warriors helped me.” 

“You better wash that off properly after you take the picture,” Warriors called from the room. “You’ll regret it if you don’t!” 

“‘Kay!” Wind called back before leaving the room. “I’ll see you around, new roomie. I want to send a picture of this new look to my sister.”

He was already off to his room before Link could say anything. 

“You did a good job with that one,” Sky said, peeking his head to the room. “It is going to be all that Wind is going to talk about now.” 

Warriors looked up to Sky with a mascara brush in one hand with his other hand holding another teenager’s head up. “I know.” He said before looking back down. “I figured he could use a distraction since he seemed a little homesick.” 

Link looked around Warriors’ room, his curiosity overriding his manners. Posters of old movies and bands that he couldn’t name were all hung on the walls. The small twin bed was pushed to the corner of the room with a teddy bear and stuffed lion thrown onto the blue comforter. 

“Are you done yet?” the teenager shifted in his seat as Warriors continued to apply the make up. “I’m starting to get tired.” 

Warriors pulled back the mascara brush and sighed. “I was going to add some glitter but I suppose it would do for now.” He pulled away and started to clean up his vanity desk. “What do you think, ‘Rule?” 

‘Rule studied his reflection in the mirror, tilting his head back and forth. “I like it. But I would like it even more if it didn’t require so much time.” 

“The price of beauty is patience,” Warriors said without looking up. 

‘Rule frowned. “Yeah, I don’t think I will do this too often.” 

“Shame. But if you change your mind, the door's open.” He turned to Link. “What about you, New Link? Got any interest in makeup?” 

Link momentarily stammered at the sudden attention focused on him. “Sort of,” he mumbled. “Are you a makeup artist?” 

“No, it’s just a hobby,” Warriors said. “‘Rule here wanted to try something out so I helped. If you would like some help with makeup, I would be happy to help you as well.” 

Link didn’t miss the way Warriors’ eyes carefully traced his face. “Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“Will you move in here?” ‘Rule asked, still facing the mirror though his eyes usually met Link’s. “It would be fun to have more people here.” 

“As soon as I sign all the official papers,” Link said. 

“Oh, right,” Sky suddenly started to move back, “I was going to show you your room. It’s at the end of the hall.” 

“See you around,” ‘Rule turned back to wave at Link with Warriors. 

“See you.” Link turned to follow Sky. “So what’re the general cons of living here? You only talked about the good stuff.” 

Sky tilted his head a little with a frown. “Well, the place is pretty old so there are some outlets that are too risky to use. But Time said he hired someone to fix it. And sometimes the tap water could take a little too long to warm up for hot water early in the mornings.” He paused. “I hope that isn’t too discouraging.” 

“No, not really. I appreciate some honesty.” 

Sky stopped in front of the door with an empty wall holder. “This will be your room. You can lock it from the inside and unlock with the key that Time will give you.” He opened the door. “You can rest here until he gets back.” 

The room was no smaller than Warriors’ with a slight slant on the far left of the room for the roof. A bare twin bed sat in the corner of the empty room. 

“It’s not much,” Sky said. “But I think it would be more comfortable if you decorate. You know where my room is if you would like some help.”

“Thanks. But I think I can handle it.” 

“I should leave you alone to rest,” Sky turned towards the door. “Feel free to ask anyone of us for help.”

Link thanked Sky one more as he dropped down to the twin bed. It creaked and squealed under his weight but it seemed to hold up regardless. The bare mattress was surprisingly clean and new as he laid his head down. 

A sigh escaped him as he stared up at the ceiling. His hand moved up to his burn scars on his face and softly traced over it. His new roommates seemed polite enough to try to hold back a surprised expression. And that already made this place promising. 

He set out to start a new life away from the expectations of strangers that he didn’t remember. Here, there won’t be any of the recycled arguments and disappointed looks from everyone. 

Link reached down to his phone, scrolling through the notifications. Most were messages from Zelda and his parents asking if he was at his new place yet. He should respond to those soon. He might have wanted space for himself, but he couldn’t bear to cut out all connections. 

He turned to his side, opening up a social media app to scroll through. But his mind wandered off to his new roommates. They all seemed like fun people to hang out with and perhaps even befriend. 

Link sat up from the bed, letting his determination grow. He set off on his own to start a new life and relationships for himself. Maybe he could start with his new roommates. He reached for his bag and headed out the door. If he wanted to be their friend, then he better give a good impression of himself to them. 

Wind looked up from his phone as Link walked down the stairs and entered the living room. 

“Could you tell Time I would be back later today if he returns before me?” Link asked. 

“Sure,” Wind nodded. “But where are you going?” 

“I have some errands to run.” Link answered and headed out before any more questions could be asked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I will have the new part up soon ~~meanwhile you can check out my other works, idk its just an idea I mean you don't have to haha...........unless?.........~~


	6. Cuddle Times and Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Links all have one thing they take very seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter occurs way after they meet each other for the first time.   
> I will publish the chapters chronologically as I add on to the story so look out for that

“Hey,” Wind poked Warrior’s elbow. “Hey, hey guess what?”

Warrior looked up from his book to his youngest housemate. “What is it?”

Wind’s face lit up at the question and Warrior realized too late where this was going. 

“Cuddle Time!” Wind yelled as he dove towards Warrior with a grin. 

A surprised squawk escaped Warrior as he caught the teenager in his arms. The rest of the house sprang up in action at Wind’s yell. Legend muttered something but leaned his weight on to Warrior’s side. Wild sprinted from across the room and threw his arms around them. Twilight casually walked towards the group and ruffled Warrior’s hair while draping an arm over Wind. Four was smiling as he leaned into Wild and Hyrule had immediately thrown himself onto the pile like Wild. Sky wasn’t too far behind as well as he put his arms around Four and Legend. Time watched the scene play out in amusement before joining them. 

Warrior couldn’t remember when or how this game started among the group. He suspected it was Hyrule who started it but Hyrule had denied it and claimed it was Sky. Sky also denied it and said it was someone else. 

The earliest he could remember of when this game was started was last year after the bond between the housemates became undeniable after living together for so long. Some of them, including Warrior, were hesitant to join the game at first but the idea of random group hugs quickly became a past time he was fond of. 

“What are the stakes?” Twilight asked looking at Wind. 

Wind smiled before answering. “Dish duty.”

Well, Warrior was definitely not letting go now. 

The rule was whoever started Cuddle Time had to choose the “punishment” for being the first to let go. Forcing people to let go by roughhousing or bribing counted as cheating and counts as instant loss. Everyone in the house had used this as a way to skip chore at least once. And Wind was using this game to do that now.

“I am definitely not letting go now,” Legend griped as he leaned into Warrior more. “No way I am doing dish duty tonight.”

“I am the one who cooks,” Wild exclaimed. “I deserve a little break after that.”

Warriors held the giggling Wind tightly before shifting to be more comfortable. This will take a while. 

Half an hour passed when the Warrior started to feel sore with the extra weight on him. He was sure the others felt the same from the way they were shifting constantly now. 

“Did I ever tell you about the marmalade incident?” Wild spoke up suddenly making Warrior’s heart drop. 

“What’s that?” Hyrule asked, curious as ever.

“Well you see,” Wild smirked at Warrior. “It involved our dear friend, Warrior.”

“You said you won’t tell anyone,” Warrior hissed at Wild, feeling the blood rush to his face. 

“Sorry, buddy,” Wild shrugged. “It’s too good to pass up right now.”

Warrior groaned from the embarrassment and covered his face in Wind’s hair. Wild wouldn’t dare to betray him like this. 

“It happened on March 7th,” Wild said loudly to the Links. Apparently Wild would dare to betray him like this. 

“Nope,” Warrior let go of Wind and climbed out of the pile. “Nope. Shut up. I admit defeat. Happy now?”

“Very,” Wild answered with a grin. The group slowly let go of each other with a relieved sigh. 

“Hey,” Sky announced. “We nearly beat our record.”

But Warrior didn’t care as he stomped out of the room. 

Warrior loathed nothing more than traitors. And Wild was going to pay dearly for this betrayal tonight. 

* * *

Warrior peeked into the kitchen and found Wild stirring the fried vegetables in low heat. A quick scan around the kitchen showed there was nothing dangerous lying around. Perfect. 

“Congratulations on the victory, Wild,” Warrior strode in, not bothering to hide his grin. 

Wild looked up at Warrior and fear quickly rose in his expression. He knew what Warrior was planning. 

“Warrior, please,” Wild pleaded as he placed the spoon down. “If you had any mercy you wouldn’t-”

“Cuddle Time!” Warriors yelled as he tackled Wild with a devious grin. “And I don’t plan to lose this one.”

“Warrior, I am cooking!”

But it was too late, the Links were descending onto Wild with open arms and determined expressions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this incident, the Links added a new rule to Cuddle Time


	7. Late Night Car-aoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild decides to bring his housemate on a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, set sometime after all the Links move into the cabin at the ranch.

Wild was packing his bag when he heard shuffling noise coming from the kitchen. His curiosity piqued as he abandoned his bag to check the cause of the noise. 

It was barely three in the night, who could be up so late?

He entered the kitchen to find Hyrule pouring cereal into the empty bowl. “Having some midnight snack, ‘Rule?”

Hyrule jumped before spinning to face Wild. “What are you doing up?”

“I was going to go for a ride,” Wild said. “And maybe stop by a diner for some pancakes.”

“This late?”

“No better time than now. I have somewhere else to go as well.” 

“You’re crazy,” Hyrule mumbled before reaching for the milk. 

“What are  _ you  _ doing up?” Wild asked. “You should be sleeping. You've been taking a lot of shifts at your job.” 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Hyrule tipped the milk carton only to find it empty. He frowned as he looked down at his dry cereal. “Who puts an empty milk carton back in the fridge?”

“Probably, Time,” Wild laughed. “He’s been dropping by a lot.”

Hyrule sighed as he poured his cereal back into the box and Wild got an idea. “Want to come with me? It will be nice to have some company.”

Before Hyrule could refuse Wild interrupted him. “I’ll pay.” 

That seemed to tempt Hyrule as his eyebrows furrowed in consideration. “I don’t have gas money, though.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Wild shrugged off his concern. “I’m inviting you as a friend.” 

Hyrule hesitantly nodded and Wild immediately sprinted back upstairs before Hyrule could change his mind. “Great! Meet me outside in ten minutes.” 

Wild hastily packed everything in his room and grabbed the car keys. He also grabbed an extra sweater for Hyrule and a thick blanket to stave off the cold. He entered the kitchen with his bag and grabbed an empty thermos as well. 

When he stepped outside, he saw Hyrule studying the SUV parked outside the door. He had ditched his sweats that he was wearing before and now had old beaten jeans and a T-shirt with a faded logo. Wild was glad he had the foresight to grab and an extra sweater when he saw the goosebumps running along Hyrule’s arms. 

He tossed the sweater to Hyrule and ignored his protests. “Give it back to me when we get back.” 

“Is this your car?” Hyrule asked after he put on the sweater and secured his seatbelt. “I thought you only had a motorcycle.” 

“It’s my dad’s actually,” Wild answered. He didn’t want to talk about his family right now. “He let me borrow it for the week before selling it.” 

Hyrule seemed to have noticed his curt answer as a cue to stop asking questions and Wild was grateful. He didn’t mind the silence when he drove. 

With the empty roads, it didn’t take too long before they arrived at the diner. Hyrule followed behind him as he entered the diner. The warm air immediately greeted them as they placed their orders to the waiter. 

“For here or to go?” The tired waiter asked. 

“To go,” Wild said to the waiter as Hyrule looked at Wild in surprise. “I said I was only dropping by for food. You can eat when we get there.”

Hyrule sighed in resignation before mumbling, “Is this a hostage situation?”

“Yes,” Wild answered. “I am holding on to your free pancakes and hash browns unless you come with me.” 

“If I don’t?”

“You will never see your unhealthy American breakfast ever again.”

“How barbaric,” Hyrule laughed. 

Their order didn’t take too long to arrive and Wild found himself driving again with their food sitting on Hyrule’s lap. 

“You better not sneak in any bites,” Wild warned playfully. “If you do, I’ll make sure Sky is on cooking duty for the next week.”

“You wouldn’t,” Hyrule gasped. 

“Try me.”

Hyrule held up his hands in surrender as Wild laughed at his victory. 

The rest of the drive went in silence though there was less tension than before. There was something relaxing about driving during the night. Something about the quiet sound of the car engine and the street light flying by put him at ease. It was a little ironic of him to think considering the accident. 

They reached their destination sooner than he expected when he pulled up the car to a parking space that overlooked the city. The sun had yet to climb up the horizons and the crickets chirped quietly as he switched gears. 

“The mountains?” Hyrule asked a little incredulously. “You planned to drive to the mountains this early in the day?”

“Last time I was here, there were too many people,” Wild answered as he unbuckled his seatbelt and swiped the food from Hyrule. “But that was on a weekend night.”

“What are you here for anyway?” Hyrule asked as he grabbed his share of food. 

“I wanted a picture of the rising sun for my new project,” Wild answered between bites of pancake and bacon. “I am a photography major.” 

“Right,” Hyrule nodded as he ravenously ate. “What was your project called again?”

“‘From Wild to the City,’” Wild answered after taking a sip of his coffee. “It will be a collection of pictures where the photos of the wilderness slowly transitioning to the city.” 

“Wait,” Hyrule dropped his plastic fork into the take out box and gave Wild an amused look. “You chose your nickname after your project?”

Wild spluttered at Hyrule’s amused tone. “It was the only thing I could think of.” 

“I just think it’s nice,” Hyrule stared wistfully out the windshield. “Having something you’re so dedicated to.”

Hyrule seemed to hesitate before asking, “When did you know for the first time that you wanted to be a photographer?”

“I don’t know,” Wild answered honestly. “I can’t recall.”

“Come on,” Hyrule said with a raised eyebrow. “You must have had that moment where you just held a camera as a child and went, ‘This is what I want to do.’”

“Not according to my parents,” Wild shrugged. “They were surprised when I told them I wanted to study photography. According to them I never expressed interest in media and arts before the accident. But maybe I just hid it from them.” 

“The accident?” Hyrule asked, hesitant. “Is that how you got your scars?”

“And amnesia,” Wild said. “I don’t remember any part of my childhood.” 

“Oh,” Hyrule’s ears drooped. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push for answers.” 

“It’s fine,” Wild waved off his apology. “I don’t mind talking about it. None of you bothered to ask though so I never bothered.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“It would be a good way to pass time so why not,” Wild adjusted his position and took another drink of his coffee. “The accident happened when I was in high school. I was apparently part of the math club heading to a tournament with the two of the club members and our two chaperones. But some jackass on the highway thought it was the perfect day to drink alcohol and drive. Fast forward to two weeks later, I wake up in a hospital covered in bandages and with a splitting headache surrounded by strangers crying. Apparently only I managed to survive that accident.”

Hyrule winced. “That must have been rough.” 

“It was at first,” Wild admitted. “But it just sort of stopped mattering. And two months later, someone who claimed to be my friend stopped by to visit me. It was a little weird at first because she was the only one who seemed familiar in a sea of strangers.” 

“Why didn’t she visit sooner?” Hyrule asked. 

“She was overseas when everything happened,” Wild said. “I forgot the reason why she had to leave but that’s not important. She showed me some pictures she took before the accident and a miracle happened. I remembered where the pictures were taken and what happened.” 

“Was that when you became interested in photography?” 

“For me, yeah,” Wild readjusted his position again. “But for the guy I was before? I can never be sure. There was a digital camera in my old bedroom but I was apparently studying to become a lawyer like my dad.” 

Hyrule remained silent as Wild talked. He briefly wondered what he was thinking of Wild now. Did he pity him? 

“Why the question anyway?” Wild asked. “About my interest in photography, I mean.”

“Oh,” Hyrule squeezed his hands as he looked away. “I was just thinking about changing my studies since I wasn’t too sure anymore. Not that I can change anyway, I have other stuff going on right now.” 

“Like the extra shifts you take at work?” Wild asked with a frown. “Is your boss forcing you to take them?”

“It’s not that,” Hyrule waved off his concerns. “It’s just... Promise you won’t tell anyone else? Especially Time.”

“I promise,” Wild said solemnly. “Not even Time would find out. Even if he unleashes his cuccoos on me.” 

Wild saw the corner of Hyrule’s lips quirk up at his words. “The truth is,” Hyrule was fidgeting restlessly now, “I don’t think I can pay the rent this month even with those extra shifts.” 

“Oh.” That was all Wild could say. 

“I have a plan though,” Hyrule continued. “I’m just saving up money now before he finds out and evicts me.”

“You really think Time would just kick you out like that?” Wild asked. Time was a little intimidating but Wild could not imagine a world where he would just evict someone out right away. 

“Why wouldn’t he?” Hyrule asked, no sense of sarcasm in his question. “Everyone else had.”

“Time isn’t like that, though,” Wild argued, indignant from what his friend went through. “You can tell him you will have to pay late or move the date of rent collection. He’ll listen.”

“You really think so?” Hyrule asked hesitantly. “I have considered it but…”

“I know he will at least hear you out,” Wild answered honestly. “And if you need a better job, I know a friend of mine who is hiring.” 

“Thanks,” Hyrule said, running a sleeve over his eyes. “I could use that right now.” 

“Alright,” Wild leaned back in his seat. “We just had our emotional bonding moment and it's still an hour away from dawn.”

“What do you suggest we do then?” Hyrule asked, returning to his old energy with a banther. “You are the one who dragged us here.” 

“How about some tunes?” Wild leaned forward and flicked on the radio. “Perhaps we can sing along.” 

“No,” Hyrule shook his head. “Absolutely not. I’d look like an idiot.”

“No, you won’t,” Wild turned up the volume. “No one else is here beside us.”

He didn’t know the song but he screamed along to the music anyway. 

“You sound terrible,” Hyrule laughed at him. 

“I bet I sound better than you.”

Hyrule joined him after that comment shaking his head to the rhythm of the guitar riffs and the drums. Wild started to play the imaginary drums as he continued to shout out the wrong words to the lyrics. When the guitar solo started Hyrule held up his hands and started to play the air guitar. 

Their impromptu performance ended when the songs were interrupted by an advertisement on the radio. 

Wild looked to his friend and laughed at the sight of his friend’s tousled hair and excited eyes. He must have looked equally ridiculous as Hyrule also burst into a loud laugh. 

“We’re both terrible at this,” Wild laughed and Hyrule nodded in agreement, unable to say anything from his laughing. 

* * *

Wild adjusted his camera and snapped a picture. It really was a lovely view from here. 

Hyrule had stayed in the car as Wild worked on his camera equipment. The view from where he parked his car worked well enough for his project so he didn’t bother to go hike higher up the mountain. 

Fifteen minutes must have passed by when Wild straightened his posture and stretched. A shiver ran up his spine from the cold as he walked back to the car for his thermos filled with warm tea. 

“Hey, Hyrule you want-” Wild stopped mid-sentence when he looked at his friend. Hyrule was leaning against the car window with his eyes shut tight. He had his arms tucked around himself. He curled in his seat deeper whenever he would shiver. 

Wild quietly reached for the blanket tucked away in the back seat and threw it over his friend. He poured himself a cup of the tea and smiled at the sight of his friend sleeping. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are very appreciated and I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
